Like the first time
by witchfingers
Summary: [AU, mangaverse] Havoc is in his hospital room, when he receives a most unlikely visit... [HavocXLust]


**Disc**.: I don't own FMA. Imagine if I did. They'd already be making a casting for ENVY!... heheh...

**Warning**: AU

**Note 1**: MANGAVERSE AU! Havoc is paralitic, but Lust didn't die.

**Note 2**: Remember that in the manga Lust and Havoc had been dating!

* * *

In the loneliness of his _too white_ room, Havoc didn't try to hide a sigh. He figured with a dry, purposeless irony, that he would be staying over for a long while. Stealing a sneaky glance at the door, he reached for below his pillow sheath and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Finding something nice enough to chuckle about, he did. The hospital personell said it was banned to smoke, but they didn't count with Havoc having friends such as Breda who were willing to smuggle in some stuff to help him ease the pain.

The great deal of pain.

With a resigned sigh, much like the one he reserved for those times when the Colonel was putting his pride aside to escape from Hawkeye's warth, he recalled that the causant of his suffering, phisical and non, had been _her_.

And that inforced Havoc's now firm conviction of '_Don't judge a book by its cover_'... as delightfully _gorgeous_ as said cover might be.

In fact, Havoc was so concentrated in his own philosophy, that he didn't notice a sound -actually _the only sound in the entire hospital, _taking that it was three pm..- that came from outside his door.

Her footsteps were soft, swift, her movements almost cat-like. That was why Havoc never noticed her entering the room until she was practically next to him.

"Solaris!" he cried, in horror.

"Hush" she said flatly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Havoc tried to inch away. How ironic. He was inching away from the one who was probably the hottest woman on the world. Hence her name.

"By now you should know that I'm not called Solaris."

"Sadly enough, I do." he said with the faintest smile. Even if he was freaked to the bones, Havoc couldn't help the friendly gesture, because it was like being with... _her_, as if nothing had ever happened. As if she wasn't the one responsible for his current state. He sighed.

"I wonder why the things had to come to this." he said, his eyes drifting to a very interesting spot on the white bedsheets. Lust didn't show any emotion, and let him do the talking.

"I mean, everything was perfect. I was actually happy when I was with you, because I thought you were taking me as I was." He smiled, and his blue eyes fixed in hers. "I guess I had to learn it the tough way. But I've been a slow guy all my life. So it's probably my own fault."

She rolled her eyes. "I never meant to cause _so much harm_, Jean. It's not my style." She opened them again. "I didn't want to get to this, either. Even if false, it felt too _true_ to be with you"

He smiled, taking her hand reassuringly. "Hey, it felt true for me too." Dropping the smile, though, he added, "But I'm sure you never intended to come here to confort me. So go ahead, do your business."

He closed his eyes, and waited.

Instead, he felt her familiar, all too full and perfect lips pressing against his, for a while that felt almost _perfect_. "As unlikely as it might seem to you, I came to apologize." the homunculus said, her hand tracing his cheek. "Now that you know _what_ I am, I can speak freely."

"Out of all us homunculi, Lust has always been the emotion closer to love." she said, standing up, and leaving Havoc wanting for the second round...

She made a gesture with her hand. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." Havoc's eyes followed her delicate movements, the way in which she tossed her hair over her shoulder, the way in which her violet eyes trailed off with a hint of want out of the window, after stealing the last, final glance at him...

He smiled, yet again. "Hey, I guess this time being dumped hurt all the way more. But I still love you... Solaris, Lust, or whatever."

She chuckled. "I wish I could say the same. Goodbye, Jean."

"Goodbye." he reached for another cigarette, and for the lighter. "As weird as it may seem, I'd like to see you again."

A soft smile graced her usually vicious features.

"Perhaps you will..."

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
